


Он пахнет войной

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Что у них общего, кроме заботы о будущем страны? Но когда смотришь в будущее, легко упустить настоящее.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Tokugawa Soyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Он пахнет войной

Он пахнет войной. Соё уже не та беззаботная, не знающая мира принцесса, какой она была когда-то, после смерти брата не раз она оказывалась в окружении людей, больше похожих на диких зверей. Теперь она уже умеет узнавать запах крови и видеть багровую ауру смерти вокруг тех, кто привык держать в руках оружие. Потому Соё знает, что премьер-министр Зурамп, или Кацура (кого он пытается обмануть этим псевдонимом, ведь и так всё ясно), не из тех политиков, которые самодовольно жиреют на высоких постах и боятся раскачивать лодку, чтобы случайно из неё не выпасть.

Он пахнет войной, и Соё, сама того не желая, будучи втянутой в водоворот образов в его пламенных речах, оказывается неспособна сопротивляться его идеям. Она понимает, что Кацура ведёт страну ко временам нового расцвета, что он продолжает дело её брата и желает только лучшего для будущего Эдо, но это осознание не помогает ей сдержать дрожи и остановить бегущих по спине мурашек. Этот человек мог бы очищающим огнём выжечь старый мир и создать на руинах новый. Соё чувствует в нём эту скрытую силу, этот опыт воина, который не раз уже смотрел в лицо смерти и отвечал усмешкой на её зубастый оскал.

И всё же он вместо меча держит в руках документы, вместо доспехов на нём костюм, и его оружие - это слова, и у Соё нет никаких шансов противостоять. Кацура говорит с ней уважительно, но с легкой снисходительностью, как с ребёнком. Он просит доверить ему страну на какое-то время, а она отвечает ему натренированными в дворцовой жизни фразами о том, что будет следить за его трудом, ведь судьбы народа и её ответственность. Соё даже не лжёт — её действительно волнуют эти вопросы, она готовилась к политической работе всю свою жизнь и, к тому же, не хочет, чтобы смерть брата оказалась бессмысленной. Потому она раз за разом встречается с Кацурой и, выражаясь канцелярским языком, вникает в курс дела. Но за правильными словами о долге и будущем страны тёмной стыдной тенью стоит желание... чего-то.

Кацура нетерпеливым жестом перекидывает через плечо мешающие пряди волос. Он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы Соё могла почувствовать его запах. Он пахнет войной и революцией. Кацура крутит в руках чернильное перо. Он явно не привык таким писать, потому что пальцы у него в пятнах от чернил и в шрамах от старых битв. Соё хочет взять его ладонь и изучить эти шрамы поближе. Опять и опять их разговор уходит в сторону брата. Ей кажется, что Кацура с братом были близки, но она бы предпочла другую тему для разговора. Во-первых, тяжело было вспоминать о потере, а во-вторых, Соё не хотела навсегда оставаться для Кацуры лишь младшей сестрой погибшего друга. Но он смотрит сквозь неё, кажется, этот взгляд сфокусирован на точке вдалеке, возможно, в светлом будущем. Соё хочет топнуть ножкой, хочет повести себя так, как диктуют все стереотипы об избалованной принцессе, но понимает, что это не поможет обратить на себя внимание, а только заставит Кацуру видеть в ней дурно воспитанного ребёнка.  
Однажды в разговоре с ним Соё не выдерживает и кладёт кончики пальцев ему на рукав. Её будто горячей волной прошибает от одного этого прикосновения, даже не к коже, а только к дорогому тёмному материалу его костюма.

— Что такое, принцесса? — спрашивает Кацура, наконец замечая её руку.

— Пылинка, — отвечает Соё, делая вид, будто снимает с его рукава невидимую соринку. Кацура благодарит её мимоходом и рассеянно, мыслями он уже в политике.

Вечером, когда она остаётся одна, Соё трогает себя той рукой, которая касалась Кацуры и представляет, что когда-нибудь заинтересует его так же сильно, как его интересует революция.  
На следующее утро она как ни в чём ни бывало опять ищет встречи с Кацурой. Если она чему-то у него и научилась, так это целеустремлённости. Соё верит, что у неё всё впереди.


End file.
